


Serendipity

by sinful_deity (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but like she is also kind of there, im still bad at summaries, sera is kind of mentioned, there's also bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Serendipity/ˌsɛr(ə)nˈdɪpɪti/nounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.





	Serendipity

Dorian glanced out the window, watching as the Inquisitor strode from one side of Skyhold to the other. Wondering to himself if the Inquisitor ever slept, not that Dorian could blame them. There’s a lunatic with an Archdemon pet running around raving about how he wants to become a god, seems like an issue worth the amount of attention the Inquisitor gives it. 

Although if it weren’t for Corypheus and his lunacy, Dorian may not have met the man who he was so intently. Or the priceless mental image of Josephine attempting to teach the Inquisitor to ballroom dance, the man had two left feet and kept stepping on the poor adviser’s toes. 

The Inquisitor marches past the window again, a jar of something in his hands. Wait are those bees? Who would put bees in a- Sera passes by the window, trailing quickly behind the man holding the jar of bees, looking unimpressed and as a result Dorian’s question answered itself. This is definitely not the first time the Inquisitor has had to stop one of Sera’s pranks and the jar of bees is probably one of her tamer ones. 

There was that time Sera hid some snakes in the garden, thinking they were non-venomous turns out they were incredibly so, also altered slightly due to exposure from a rift causing them to spit acid. No one was hurt, somehow. Then there was the time Sera had grabbed what she thought was a lizard to hide somewhere in Vivienne’s room, only to realize it was a dragon hatchling. 

The look of horror on the Inquisitor’s face as he realised what Sera had done and why that dragon was heading towards them so angrily was almost worth nearly being flamed to death. Almost. Thankfully the dragon mother was content to just take her baby and go, so at least something went well that day. 

“Just what are you smirking about?” The all too familiar voice, causes Dorian to turn his gaze away from the window and to the source. The Inquisitor looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Ah Inquisitor, what a pleasant surprise! I was just thinking about that time Sera almost had us killed by a dragon,” A snort escapes the Inquisitor at the memory, a smirk of his own matches the one on Dorian’s features. 

“I still don’t understand how she thought it was a lizard, last time I checked lizards don’t have wings,” 

“Well snakes don’t spit acid either, you never know these days,” 

“Hmm fair point,” the two fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying the momentary peace and each other’s company. 

“It’s strange.” Dorian states, the phrase seemed random to the man standing beside him, causing a look of confusion upon the Inquisitor’s face. 

“What is?” 

“That if it weren’t for Corypheus we would never have met,” 

“Dorian I love you and you are by far one of the greatest people to walk into my life, but I refuse to thank Corypheus,” Dorian snorts, resisting the urge to shake his head. 

“I’m not saying you should, I’m simply saying that if it weren’t for the impending demon army, you and I got to see first hand,” The Inquisitor cuts in quickly adding:

“Shouldn’t we have Alexius to thank for the time travel?” 

“Still not the point. You and I would not be standing here together if it weren’t for them.” The silence returns once more, the Inquisitor ponders on Dorian’s words, coming to accept that he is indeed right. 

“You could call it serendipity,” 

“Not sure that a lot of the events that have been conspiring are entirely happy or beneficial,” 

“Yes but afterwards whose to say we won’t get a happy ending?” 

“Oh aren’t you an optimist?”

“Well there’s nothing wrong with a little optimism,” The man beside him pauses, contemplating his words before speaking again. “Besides if you’re still by my side at the end then it’s a happy ending in my books,” Dorian finds himself silent at the Inquisitor’s words, allowing a moment for them to truly sink in. A happy ending with him and the Inquisitor? Sounds impossible, but then again crazier things have happened. Besides, the look of determination in the Inquisitor’s eyes is almost enough to make Dorian believe it. 

“Well then I shall try my best to remain at your side,” The Inquisitor smiles at Dorian, with that soft smile that makes Dorian’s heart skip a beat or two. The soft smile that could probably convince Dorian to do just about anything and if that meant to believe in a happy ending that probably won’t happen. 

“See that you do,” Then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me over on my Tumblr @anime-thirst, where I take requests and thirst,


End file.
